Projectors are widely used to enable effective presentation of images to an audience. However, using a projector can be frustrating, as users typically have to project an image in order to obtain status information about the projector. This configuration may require a user to interrupt or delay a presentation in order to trouble-shoot a problem, change the projector's settings, or ascertain the current settings. It would be desirable to have a projector that allows a user to privately access projector status information without having to project an image or interrupt a presentation.